It Cant Be?
by MsSupreme
Summary: Well im actually what most people would call a werewolf. Sound cool doesn't it? Not really to be quite honest. Rush has a small problem and an even bigger one is after is friends...R&R


A new RushXDavid One-Shot :) been a while since i've done something at all so here ya go people :) please review :)

"Move out of my way! I have places to be!" Young growled he fists tightly clenched at his sides. I could see his red eyes glowing from under his hood, the full moon shining on the top of it. I bared my teeth and stood my ground. He flexed his hands before dashing past me; I spun round and chased after him. Well aware of where he was trying to get to. I was faster than him and managed to catch him up easily. He noticed me just as we arrived at the steps of the palace. Luckily it was nearly pitch black so we wouldn't be easily seen. He grabbed my neck and threw me forward. I flew upwards and crashed through the arc of the palace entrance and thudded painfully to the floor. I stayed down for the moment.

"What the-!" came a shocked gravelly voice. I then heard swords being unclasped, the scraping of the metal against the holders hurting my ears. "Protect Lord David" the voice demanded. My eyes shot open as I finally realised I was on the floor of Athlum palace. I quickly got to my feet and glanced behind me. They hadn't changed at all. The only thing that was different was the slight look of fear in their eyes. My head snapped forward again as I heard someone land outside the palace.

"You just don't die do you!" Young demanded furiously. I bared my teeth at him again, a small snarl slipping my lips. His eyes were getting deeper red the more pissed he was getting. He charged at me and I easily blocked it, my jaws locking around his arm. He snarled and I quickly spun him round and threw him out the palace again. I could taste his cold blood that stayed still in his veins.

You're probably wondering how I managed to hurl Young out the palace with my teeth. Well im actually what most people would call a werewolf. Sound cool doesn't it? Not really to be quite honest. Im stuck like this 24/7 not just under full moons, which i would much prefer! Raw meat really isn't nice tasting and I can't communicate with anyone or anything. It's like being a bloody hairy mute!

Your also probably wondering how Young can run as fast as me when i run on all fours and have red eyes? Well if you guessed vampire your right. It's pretty much what he is. Feeds on the blood of...well anything he can find really. Also has a really nasty habit of cutting people in half. Trust me not a pretty sight. The guy's psycho! Worse than he was before we killed him the first time around.

So yeah im back alive and so he. I know im alive to kill him, no idea why he's alive though?

He landed in front of the palace again, only now his hood was down. When he walked back into the light I heard all the generals gasp. I bared my teeth at him as a very clear warning.

"It can't be!" Emmy said shocked. I didn't move, I could tell by the smirk Young was wearing something was going to go wrong if I even moved an inch.

"Pleasure to see you all again, once I get past this stupid mutt I'll gladly say hello in a proper manner" Young grinned sadistically. His eyes gleaming. A loud snarl ripped through my teeth and his smirk dropped instantly, even he knows that was a bad move.

"But then again I have to get past this thing first" he snarled. I glared at him before pouncing and pinning him to the floor. I made a grab for his neck but he grabbed my forearm and snapped it without a problem. I yelped loudly before being flung into a wall. I snarled and hobbled to my feet, my broken arm throbbed a lot to be quite honest. I stood on my hind legs, making me tower over Young with ease. I grabbed my broken arm and snapped it back into place, it setting instantly. He glared at me whilst I snarled and slowly advanced on him. He backed away rather quickly but then again I was really tall stood on my hind legs. 9 foot a least. He snarled at me before jumping out of the palace. I grinned slightly before thudding back to all fours. Takes a lot more effort to stand on 2 legs now.

My ears twisted backward when I heard one of the doors opening, my head turning as well to see who was walking in. my eyes widening when I saw Irina walk in. she hadn't changed either.

"What's going on?" she asked the generals, before her eyes scanned over to me. She jumped away slightly and covered her mouth with her hand for a brief moment before lowering it. She was smiling? "Rush!" she yelled in delight before running at me, completely ignoring Torgals warning. I grinned and quickly turned around so she wouldn't run into my arse. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, she did have to stand on her toes to do this though. I closed my eyes and let out a soft whine kind of noise. I don't how she knew it was me, I was just glad she did. I opened my eyes when she released my neck, I had to actually crane my neck to look at her.

"Irina did you just call this thing Rush?" Torgal asked dumbfounded.

"It is Rush" she smiled at Torgal before turning to me again. All the generals, including Dave couldn't believe their eyes. Then again I am meant to be dead so I guess it is kinda a shock for them. "How did you get back?" she asked. I just shrugged as I had no answer for that. She sighed

"It's not that we don't believe you Irina it's just we need a little more proof than this" Emmy said cautiously. I rolled my eyes and padded backwards a few steps. I focused my breathing and cleared my head. Then I felt my body become lighter and more powerful. I heard a collective bunch of gasps. I opened my eyes, seeing everything with a tint of green. As you can guess Im still a remnant.

"That enough proof?" Irina asked smugly. I powered down and my vision returned to normal. I nodded cockily and wagged my tail. Trying to communicate like this is not easy!

"This is interesting" Pagus muttered as he walked towards me. I literally had to look straight down to see him. He was tiny now! "Strong muscular build, fast healing abilities, speed" Pagus muttered before looking up at my face. He tapped the side of my jaw, I quickly rolled my eyes before opening my mouth, I saw him raise an eyebrow "And 3 rows of teeth" he mused. I need them to rip through creatures like Young's flesh. I saw all the other generals walk over to me, Dave walking over as well. He still looked well, the bags under his eyes were very noticeable. But other than that he was still the same the last time I saw him. The all gave me a quick look over. Exchanging the things they noticed. I felt like a specimen, not a nice feeling I tell you.

"I wonder Torgal can you understand him?" Pagus asked, Torgal looked me and I shook my head. Already tried that one. Pagus tapped his arm thoughtfully before walking towards the library, Bloctor and Torgal following him. Leaving me with Emmy, Irina and Dave. Emmy and Irina kept exchanging odd looks until I figured it out. I grinned happily at my little sister before pushing her into Emmy with my head. She squealed before quickly looking at me, but not moving from Emmys arms.

"You're really fine with this?" she asked, I rolled my eyes before nodding. How could I not be? Even I knew Emmy and Irina liked each other. And Emmys responsible and a good friend to me so I trust her. I saw Dave smile softly at them as they quickly walked out the room. Probably thinking I was going to do something to embarrass Irina. I yawned and carefully lay down. Dave just chuckled at me and shook his head slightly. He crouched down in front of me, my eyes shifted to look at him from the entrance to the palace.

"It's odd knowing you're alive but not actually being able see and talk to you properly" he mused. I nodded in understanding and in a kind of 'I know that feeling' way. I heard a shuddering crack, my head whipping to face the entrance. Young was stood there with 2 swords of seven! I growled and quickly stood in front of Dave. Making sure he was covered by my large body.

"You'll die now" Young hissed before running at me. Swinging his sword around, I growled and met him half way, somehow managing to dodge his swords. I locked my jaw onto one of his arms and quickly began to shake my head to try and tear his arm of. I heard him yell out before slicing me across the side. I yelped painfully before backing of slightly. His arm was in tatters, unlike me though he did have a fast healing ability. So that would slow him down considerably! He glanced at his arm and ground his teeth together. I quickly checked to see where Dave had moved to, he was at the other end of the hall. I snarled as I felt a fist connect with my jaw, which also flung me backwards. I skidded along the floor and smashed into Dave's throne. I whimpered as I heard something snap loudly. A part of me was telling me it was my ribs but I had a sinking feeling it wasn't.

"Broken your back have you? Good you'll be an easy kill now" Young snarled as he stood over me. I glared at him and somehow managed to raised my front paw and push him away from me. He flew to the entrance. Giving me enough chance to try and stand back up. After a few attempts I managed. The pain was excruciating and my body was becoming numb quicker and quicker. My vision was doubling slowly as well. I saw Young run towards me, then turn sharply. My body reacted before my brain could even process what he was doing and I jumped in front of Dave. Landing just as Young thrust his blades forward, aiming For Dave. I snarled painfully as I felt one puncture my stomach and the other my arm. I could feel my eyes water as the pain of my back along with these.

"So predictable!" Young growled. I looked at him with my double vision. He was grinned darkly at me, his red eyes gleaming again. I only have one shot at this. Best choose the right Young. I growled before lunging for Young. Luckily I got the right one as my jaw locked around his neck and tore his throat out, I felt his blood gush out of the wound and either down my chin or into my mouth. I heard him scream before going limp in my mouth. I threw his body to the floor before collapsing. My vision had turned blurry and kind of triple vision, so I closed my eyes. My hearing was distorting and my body was now nearly fully numb. I managed to pick up someone moving around me and placing a hand on my cheek, I forced my eyes open and managed to see Dave looking at me horrified, then again I had 2 sword sticking out of me, I'd look pretty horrified too.

"Rush?" he asked softly, a small crack in his voice, his face looked so very sad. Even such a soft noise made my head spin. I felt my body finally begin to shut down and my eyes slid shut. All I could hear was my heart desperately trying to pump enough blood round my body to keep me alive. It was getting slower and slower now. So this I was dying actually feels like. Last time it was quick and painless. This is the opposite of that in every way!

"I love you" I heard faintly. It sounded so sincere and so nice. The dull thudding of my heart slowly began to increase as I felt a surge of power rush through me, bring all my organs back to life with renewed energy. I could even feel the broken bones in my back pull together and fuse back together. The nerve ending remaking themselves to. The final thing I felt was my body becoming lighter and smaller. I opened my eyes and realised I was still on the floor of Athlum palace. I looked to my right and saw Dave kneeled on the ground beside me, his head bowed and his eyes shut firmly. He had tear tracks down his face. I pushed myself so I was leaning on my arms, this being when I actually noticed I was back to my normal self. No more wolf about me, I was Rush Sykes again! I grinned quickly to myself before turning to Dave. His shoulders where shaking slightly, he looked like he was trying his best not to cry. I smiled slightly before leaning over and gently kissing him. My hand resting gently on his cheek. I felt him go still before he slowly responded. His arms wrapping around my neck gently. It was a sweet kiss, one I had waited way too long to have with him. I pulled back and saw him looking at me in amazement.

"Love you too Dave" I smiled. I saw a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks

"How are you?" he asked, I shrugged

"I was gonna ask you actually" I smiled. Now it was his turn to shrug. "Come here you" I grinned before pulling him back for another kiss, his arms wrapping tighter around my neck, one of my hand on the back of his head, the other on his hip. I liked where this was going

So what did you think? Leave me a review please :3


End file.
